bosstonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Town Throwdown
LAUNCH Announces Warped Inside Spring '01 Tour - - The "Your Town Throwdown"" With The Mighty Mighty Bosstones SANTA MONICA, Calif -- (ENTERTAINMENT WIRE) -- March 5, 2001 LAUNCH (Nasdaq: LAUN) today announced that it has teamed up with Island recording group The Mighty Mighty Bosstones for the LAUNCH Concert Series' first Warped Inside Spring 2001 Tour. Presented by Target Stores, the tour will make its way to 15 major U.S. cities beginning in March with Vans Warped Tour alum The Mighty Mighty Bosstones as headliner and a host of special guests in each market, including Flogging Molly, Fenix TX and No Use For A Name. Each city will have an exclusive after party with the band for contest winners and invited guests of LAUNCH and its sponsorship partners. LAUNCH.com will create a micro-site to support the tour, which will feature ticket giveaways in 10 cities. Beginning March 12, Web surfers can access the microsite at www.launch.com/promotions/warpedinside to register to win in selected markets. In addition, music fans will also have the opportunity to enter a sweepstakes to win a trip for two to one of the shows on this summer's Vans Warped Tour. For the last seven years, the Bosstones have held their annual "Hometown Throwdown" concert in Boston during Christmas week, playing five sold-out nights at intimate clubs and inviting local bands to open for them. Beginning March 15, the "Your Town Throwdown" tour goes on the road, kicking off in Milwaukee and giving fans across the country an opportunity to check out one of the most exciting groups in music today. As part of the tour, the Bosstones will be performing on Sunday, March 25 at The Joint in Las Vegas for Schwing Alternative Golf Magazine's 3rd Annual Duffing For Dollars charity golf tournament at Angel Park Golf Club. The tournament will benefit Target House, a home away from home for children and their families receiving long-term treatment at St. Jude's Research Hospital in Memphis, Tenn., and My Friends Place, a non-profit organization dedicated to helping homeless and impoverished youth move from the street to self-sufficient, productive lives. LAUNCH developed the LAUNCH Concert Series as a vehicle to promote artists via online and offline marketing efforts. The LAUNCH Concert Series includes the Warped Tour, an alternative music and sports festival, as well as the Frequency Tour, which showcases today's rising electronica stars. Previous bands featured on the LAUNCH Concert Series include Supergrass, Gomez and The Dandy Warhols. "This is our opportunity to give music fans one more avenue to see Warped-caliber bands before the summer tour hits," said Ted Mico, senior vice president, Content Programming & Marketing. "The Mighty Mighty Bosstones and their throwdown shows in Boston have been so popular and we are excited to support them as they take the throwdown on the road." The tour dates / cities are as follows: Date City Venue Openers 3/15/01 Milwaukee The Rave TBD 3/17/02 Chicago Metro Pegboy 3/18/01 Chicago Metro The Slackers, Deals Gone Bad 3/21/01 Minneapolis 7th Street Entry Kicked In The Head 3/22/01 Minneapolis 7th Street Entry Lucky Boys Confusion 3/23/01 Minneapolis 7th Street Entry The Framed 3/24/01 Minneapolis 7th Street Entry Samiam 3/25/01 Las Vegas Hard Rock - The Joint Flogging Molly 3/27/01 San Diego Cane's Buck-O-Nine, Agent 51, Agent Orange 3/28/01 Anaheim Chain Reaction Code Name Rocky, Madcap 3/30/01 Los Angeles The Whisky Voodoo Glow Skulls, Lucky Boy's Confusion 3/31/01 Los Angeles The Whisky Fenix TX, Madcap 4/01/01 Los Angeles The Whisky Flogging Molly, Sentimentals 4/03/01 Petaluma Sonoma State University TBD 4/05/01 San Francisco The Bottom Of The Hill Voodoo Glow Skulls 4/06/01 San Francisco The Bottom Of The Hill No Use For A Name 4/07/01 San Francisco The Bottom Of The Hill Tsunami Bomb 4/08/01 San Francisco The Bottom Of The Hill Flogging Molly 4/10/01 Dallas The Galaxy TBA 4/11/01 Austin Emo's TBA 4/12/01 Houston Fitzgerald's TBA 4/13/01 Houston Fitzgerald's TBA 4/14/01 Houston Fitzgerald's TBA 5/27/01 Detroit St. Andrew's Hall TBA 6/01/01 New York City Bowery Ballroom TBA 6/02/01 New York City Bowery Ballroom TBA 6/03/01 New York City Bowery Ballroom TBA (Text taken from Business Wire, 5/5/2001) Site Link Article Link